Vecinos problemáticos
by Sabaku no Sandra
Summary: Un nuevo sitio de casas de lujo, y gente rica viviendo, ¿pero que pasara? Pues peleas,celos,envidia...pero tambien amor. - Hay muchas parejas, NejiTen, ShikaTema, NaruHina...
1. Chapter 1

Ella, una chica joven con cabello color dorado, y unos ojos grandes y verdes. Su cuerpo iguala a una diosa, a los chicos se les caía la baba con verla. Así es, así era **Sabaku no Temari**. Conocida mundialmente por su trabajo, era una reconocida abogada; y no solo eso, era la jefa de uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados,conocidos como _"Los Guardianes Sabaku no"_. Pocas veces perdían un caso, eran temídos por los otros, claro esta, que contratarlos valía mucho dinero, pero siempre valia la pena.

Entonces _¿Que le hizo perder ese caso? . El vago del juez._

Solo sabía que se llamaba Shikamaru, y que no paraba de repetir las mismas palabras: "_Mendokusai" o "que problemático"._

Era casi el contrario que ella, demasiado , para llegar a ser juez, debería ser inteligente...y parece que no lo es- Pensó Temari- Espero no volverlo haber nunca, porque esta, no se la perdono.

-**CASA DE TEMARI**-

- Listo, ya empaquetado todas mis cosas, ya os lo podéis llevar!- Dijo Temari al transportista, que estaba subiendo el sofá.

- Te echaré de menos Temarii-chan!- Dijo Matsuri abrazando fuertemente a Temari.

-Yo tambíen a ti. Pero ya te visitare, ya que pronto seremos familia- Dijo Temari, mirando a su hermano menor Gaara.

-Aaay-Dijo Matsuri sonrojada- Pero porque te tienes que ir?-Dijo Matsuri recuperando su fuerza

- Ya te lo dije baka, que son asuntos míos- Respondió Temari a la defensiva.

- Señora, ya esta todo listo, cuando quiera nos podemos marchar- Gritó el transportista.

- Ya voooy- Contesto Temari- No hacia falta que gritara, el tío este...-pensó Temari que le empezaba a doler la cabeza - Adiós mis queridos hermanitos,no hagais cosas cochinas en mi ausencia- dijo a Gaara y a Kankurou para molestarlos. Y Matsuri, nos veremos en tu boda con Gaara- Dijo sonriente la rubia.

- Adiós y cuidate, y recuerda en visitarnos, o mejor ya te visitaremos a ti- Se despidieron los tres.

Mientras el camión se alejaba, veía su casa, echaría de menos ese lugar, pero, era necesario para evitar **_"ese"_** problema. Era mejor no contarlo, o sino Gaara y Kankuro provocarían una gran guerra para ayudarla. Al fin y al cabo, eran unos buenos hermanos, y odiaba que se metieran en peleas, aunque fueran "mafiosos".

-**De momento en el camión que la llevaría a su casa nueva de lujo**-

Mmm...voy a repasar los detalles de mi nueva casa- Pensó Temari, cogiendo sus papeles de información.

Urbanización privada con vigilancia, con cámaras digitales que funcionan las 24 h del día, alarma muy sonora, llamada a la polícia inmediata y entrada de la urbanización vigilada por dos guardias de seguridad.

Madre mía, cuanta vigilancia! Ningún ladrón entraría aquí, sería como entrar a la boca del lobo- Rió en su interior la rubia- tampoco entraría ningún acosador -pensó la ojisverdes con amargura. Temari siguió leyendo.

Urbanización formada por 10 casas de lujo iguales por el interior, la única diferencia es que 5 son al lado de la playa y la pista de voleibol, y las otras 5, con vistas al campo de baloncesto ,fútbol y tenis. La mía esta al lado de la playa, así me pondré morena!-Pensó Temari.

Cada casa tiene 3 plantas. La planta de abajo esta compuesta por un gran comedor, una cocina de mármol, y un baño de mármol. Además, en el patio exterior de la casa, hay un piscina de 500m2 y un jardín. La segunda planta esta formada por 5 habitaciones, cada una con su baño propio. Una de las habitaciones tiene un balcón con vistas a la playa La tercera planta esta formada por tres grandes salones. Todas las habitaciones tienen puntos de luz, o una ventana o una terraza.

-Cada vez estoy más emocionada en llegar- Dijo contenta la Sabaku

-Ya hemos llegado, señora.- dijo el conductor.

Parados delante de una barrera, se les acerco un policía:

-Es la nueva propietaria?-preguntó

-Así es, soy Sabaku no Temari-respondió ella

-Por favor dame su documentación personal y su conformación de compra de la casa-Pidió el policía- Temari lo busco, y se la dio

Después de revisar el contenido del camión y de revisar los documentos de Temari, abrió la barrera.

-Señor policía- avisó Temari-pronto vendrá mi hermano con mi coche, la matricula es 7782 TAF, por favor dejelo entrar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Sabaku no Temari deseo informarle que cada año se elige un presidente entre los vecinos que se encarga de los problemas, cada propietario de la casa le tiene que pagar 65$ mensuales, y además, hay reunión cada dos semanas.-informo el alto y robusto policía. Y su casa es esa l,a del medio de las 5 que hay al lado de la playa- señalo el poli.

-Gracias por la información- Temari le dedicó una gran y preciosa sonrisa al policía, eso hizo que él se sonrojara- Espero verle otra vez...-La de 4 coletas miró la placa que tenia con su nombre- Juan!

Con el camíon llegaron hasta la casa. Cuando se paro enfrente de su casa, pudo ver que las dos casas de su lado estaban ocupadas.

Mientras se imaginaba como serían sus vecinos, la voz del camionero le interrumpió de sus pensamientos:  
- Ya he dejado todas sus cosas en el salón. Y señora, yo me preguntaba si...usted tiene tiempo esta tarde? - Dijo el transportista sonrojado

-Bueno, tengo que abrir y colocar todos los muebles, pero, si es algo importante como los papeles, si que puedo- contesto la rubia con sus 4 coletas mientras se bajaba del camión

- Es para una cita-respondió muy sonrojado el camionero

- ¿Y ahora que contesto? Me da un poco de lastima, me ha bajado todas mis cosas y me las ha dejado dentro de mi casa, pero...-pensaba Temari hasta que el conductor la interrumpió- No sabia que tenias novio, lo siento mucho!

Temari se quedó de piedra, ¿ella, novio? Como siempre se dedicó al trabajo nunca tubo tiempo de buscar uno o conocer alguno de los que estaban enamorados de ella.

- No pasa nada, no es culpa suya que se haya fijado en una chica tan preciosa- contestó una voz masculina a su espalda.

Cuando el camionero se fue, ella se giró al verlo:

¿Y tú, porque me ayudas?- preguntó Temari sorprendida


	2. Maldito juez

**-En el anterior capítulo-**

- Es para una cita-respondió muy sonrojado el camionero

- ¿Y ahora que contesto? Me da un poco de lastima, me ha bajado todas mis cosas y me las ha dejado dentro de mi casa, pero...-pensaba Temari hasta que el conductor la interrumpió- No sabia que tenias novio, lo siento mucho!

Temari se quedó de piedra, ¿ella, novio? Como siempre se dedicó al trabajo nunca tubo tiempo de buscar uno o conocer alguno de los que estaban enamorados de ella.

- No pasa nada, no es culpa suya que se haya fijado en una chica tan preciosa- contestó una voz masculina a su espalda.

Cuando el camionero se fue, ella se giró al verlo:

¿Y tú, porque me ayudas?- preguntó Temari sorprendida

**-Capitulo 2-**

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, Temari lo revisó con la mirada. Ojos negros y pelo largo tambien negro. Alto y delgado, y se veia musculado por los brazos que estabn descubiertos, ya que llevaba una camisa de baloncesto negra, conjuntado con unos pantalones hasta las rodillas de color verde militar.

- Está follable- pensó Temari con una sonrisa picara.

-Mm...con un gracias bastaba- le contestó el chico con una sonrisa

-No te he pedido ayuda- le dijo cortante la de las 4 coletas volviendo a la realidad.

- Bueno, te veia en problemas así que te ayude, sino quieres no me digas gracias. Y mi nombre es Itachi, Itachi Uchiha y soy tu vecino del lado. Aunque no hayamos empezado con buen pie, espero que nos llevemos bien- le dijó sonriente el chico.

-Supongo que gracias...y mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari, y estoy encantada de conocerte- contestó más contenta Temari.

-Y que, te apatece visitar tus vecinos? Aun hay casas vacias, ya que son nuevas. Yo vine hace 1 semana. Me falta conocer algunos vecinos, como ese- dijo aseñalando la casa que estaba al otro lado de la de Temari- pero te puedo presentar alguno- le sugirió el Uchiha.

- Valee!- le dijo Temari con una sonrisa radiante.

Esa fue una sonrisa peligrosa para el Uchiha, algo se movió dentro de él, y ademas era muuuuy guaapaa- pensó.

-DE CAMINO-

- No me digas, que tu eres la jefa de un buffete de abogados?-pregunté el ojinegro.

- Bingo! Como lo supistes? Pero ahora me tendras que decir de que trabajas tú- le dijo con una sonrisa la ojiverde.

- Bueno accepto. Me sonó por el apellido Sabaku no, aunque tambien me suena de otra cosa...pero sabia que una de los Sabaku no, era abogada y como este no es un lugar barato he pensado que eras tú.

- Aaah claro, pero yo solo tengo dos hermanos así que solo somos tres con el apellido Sabaku no. Bueno ahora dime ¿de que trabajas?-le preguntó curiosa.

- Tranquila yo me encargare de seguir la familia Sabaku no- pensó- no,no.. ¿en que estoy pensando? la acabo de conocer...

- Bueno yo soy productor musical de unas compañias de rock, pop y hip-hop. Aaah ya hemos llegado a la casa!- dijó cambiando de tema.

Era una casa como las demás solo que esta, estaba decorada por muchas plantas, trepadizas como cestos. El jardín estaba lleno de flores blancas, amarillas y lilas.

Itachi picó a la puerta, y abrió una chica con ojos azules y una coleta alta.

Era delgada y llevaba unos shorts que parecian bragas de tan cortos que eran, y una camisa de tirantes con un escote que se podia ver hasta el ombligo, si soy una poco exagerada- reconoció Temari- pero estas tias solo tienen un nombre...Zorras.

La chica con la coleta alta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fue a abrazar a Itachi, y le dio un beso en la boca (que duro unos segundos), despues, se dió cuenta de la presencia de la chica de 4 coletas, y se le cambió la cara por una de asco.

**-Explica Temari-**

- ¿Quien es esta cariño, una putita del pop de las tuyas?- dijó la chica de una coleta mirando a Temari.

Tuve que soportar mucho para no contestarle, pero tenia que esperar.

- Ino callate!- le dijo enfadado Itachi- Temari esta es Ino, tranquila, suele ser así siempre; Ino esta Temari, y pidele perdon- le ordenó el ojinegro.

- No voy a pedir perdón a una putita como esta, vamos entra cariño vamos aprender las partes del cuerpo humano- le dijó la rubia poniendose el dedo en la boca para parecer inocente. Subnormal- susurré

- Ino, sabes una curiosidad? Arroz es tu nombre al reves- le dije. No quiero interrrupir vuestra relacion, no sabia que erais novios, yo solo queria conocer a mis vecinos, pero si son todos como tu guarra de calle, no vale la pena conocerlos- le dijé con una sonrisa mientras me giraba sobre mis talones para irme.

- Nos vemos Itachi- dije mientras me despedia alzando un brazo de espaldas a él.

- Espera Temari! No soy su novio!- me dijó mientras Ino decía- te vas a enterar putita de mierda!

Como me hubiese gustado volver y pegarle una brutal paliza a esa tía, seguro que le ganaba de fuerza y por las claves de karate que se, al fin y al cabo, soy cinturón negro- pensó- bueno da igual, ha sido un duro dia, necesito descansar- suspiró mientras se dirigia a su casa.

**-Deja de explicar Temari- **

Cuando Temari llegó a su casa, alguien le sorprendió por detras.

- Me dolió que me rechazaras, por eso ahora te voy a violar- le dijó una voz masculina

Ella reconoció la voz, era el camionero de esta mañana. Cuando ella le iba a pegar una patada donde más le duele a un tió, pero, él la cogió de una manera que no pudo soltarse, tenía más fuerza que ella.

- Como pudiste rechazarme? Yo soy un playboy, a mi nadie me rechaza- le dijó a la ojiverde mientras ella intentaba soltarse de los grandes brazos del camionero.

- Para, por favor, ya encontraras a alguien mejor - le dijó ella nerviosa.

- El problema es que yo te quiero a ti- le dijó el camionero.

- En la casa esa con flores hay una chica muy guapa- le dijo Temari- y es facil para llevarsela a la cama- que se coma ella el problema- pensó la ojiverde.

- Mira que eres pesada guapa, yo te quiero a ti, ahora vamos con los preparativos, llamame Juan el que estara pronto dentro de ti - dijo el chco susurrandole a la chica a la oreja.

Juan empezo a desabrocharle la camisa que se quitaba por la cremallera que tenía a la espalda. Ella se movia y intentaba golpearlo sin exito.

Cuando le quito a la camisa, ella empezo a gritar pidiendo ayuda, eso le hacia pasar verguenza, pero no podia librarse de él sola. El camionero le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara más. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Alguien tocó en la espalda del camionero y le dijo:

- Mira que eres poblematico, sueltala, ella no quiere estar contigo- le dijo el chico

- Si no quieres meterte en una pelea donde saldrias muerto, vete y no vuelvas - le contestó Juan.

- Mendokusai, yo no quiero pelear, pero si lo hacemos, no tendre piedad- le contestó

La intervención del chico hizo que dejara de presionarla con tanta fuerza, por eso Temari aprovecho la oportunidad. Le pego un pisotón, eso hizo que el la soltara un poco, allí aprovecho y le peguó un puñetazo en la cara.

El chico que intervinó se quedo sorprendido. Ella no era una chica debil, no no, ella era fuerte, lo que menos hubiese querido es que un principito lo hubiese ido a salvar mientras ella esperava como una tonta a que le salvaran.

- Gracias por entretenerlo- le dijó la chica que aun no había visto a su "salvador" o el "anzuelo" mejor dicho ya que estaba entretenida golpeando al camionero.

- Que problematica eres- le dijo- Ella no lo noto pero el chico no paraba de mirarle el sujetador,o mejor dicho, las tetas. Ella no se dio cuenta hasta más tarde de que no tenia la camisa puesta, estaba notando una presión en su pantalón bastante fuerte

-¿Yo? Si yo no he hecho nada, el aparecido de repente y casi me viola. - contestó - espera un momento...¿tuu otra vez?

- Hola Sabaku no Temari, me llamó Shikamaru Nara, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes...

- Como no acordarme de ti! Te odio desde lo del juicio. le dijo ella gritando

- Parece que has recuperado el humor, yo te creiria, pero sin camisa queda como una broma- le dijó mientras sonreia.

Ella se miró, se dio cuenta y se puso la camisa tan rapido como pudo con un gran sonrojo. Ese sonrojo le gustó al Nara, y no puedo evitar reirse un poco muy bajito y girando la cara.

- Gracias. - entro a su casa- Por fin-pensó. PERO TE SIGUO ODIANDO- le grito mientras cerraba la puerta.

Cuando Temari entró a su casa, se fue a la habitación, se tiró a la cama más que matrimonial, podian caber hasta 5 personas!

Ella solo queria dormir, cuando puso su cabeza en la almohada, empezo a llorar. Fue uno de los peores dias de su vida, le habian intentado violar! Quiso parecer fuerte delante del Nara pero solo hubiese querido gritar y llorar de desesperación, de tristeza, y de rabia. Mañana seria otro dia, solo esperaba que nadie la hubiese visto pasar por eso, y que el "juez" no dijiera nada.

Por su parte Shikamaru, llamó al guardia para que se llevaran al camionero con la excusa que queria entrar a robar. Sabia que a la de 4 coletas no le hubiese gustado saber que todos saben que casi la violan, los rumores vuelan - pensó

Y tanto que los rumores vuelan, eso sera un problema habitual para ellos en el fututo.


End file.
